Silas Ta Vasco
Silas ta Vasco is the Basco ta Jolokia counterpart in the Super Megaforce Fanon series. He is calm, cold, sadistic and calculating. Silas made his first appearance in The Space Pirates Arrive Appearances On Shintohara In this form, he wore a similar training uniform to that of Kai. Before that, Silas only wore ripped jeans and a shirt. With Shuffle Jack Silas gains a black leather jacket with Shuffle Jack's Jolly Roger(a skull blowing a trumpet), a green shirt, blue pants and black boots. Current form Silas currently wears his Crimson Armor form without his helmet. His alternate is his crimson leather jack bearing his own Jolly Roger(a crystalized skull biting on a V), blue jeans, black ripped shirt and black motorcycle boots. Silas is seen wearing a ring with skulls on it and an earring on his left ear. He is also seen wearing a eyepatch containing a crystal right eye. Character History Early days leading to his corruption According to Gosei, Silas hailed from Shintohara like him and came from the poor section. He once had dreams and hopes of making his family's life better. After High Priest Amadeus(Gosei's original form) took him in, Silas trained hard to help protect the Ranger Keys from thieves. For a while, he was considered a model student and the closest that came to being family to him. When Amadeus took Kai in as well, Silas was furious and believed him to be a rival. His attitude begins to change to that of greed and lust for power upon learning more about the Ranger Keys' powers. Amadeus began to show more concern for Silas as he began going out of his way to sabotage Kai. This proved true when he caught Silas trying to steal the Ranger Keys for himself, had his rank stripped and banished him from Shintohara. Silas swore revenge for the banishment and wandered around for a long time trying to find ways to make Amadeus pay for favoring Kai over him. Meeting Shuffle Jack and eventual betrayal On an unidentified planet in the M-51 Galaxy, Silas took a job being a waiter in a restaurant and met Shuffle Jack who was looking for crew members for his ship The Black Galleon. Many applied for the job to serve him and had ignored Silas. However, Jack became interested in Silas and took him in. It was there Jack taught him the value of being a Space Pirate Lord and showed him a book about the Legendary Crimson Armor. It was there upon learning about the armor's powers, Silas saw this as a ticket to finally get even with Amadeus and take the keys for himself. On one of the trips in Kelvera near Desolan, Silas discovers the map that leads to the Crimson Armor's whereabouts on the Moon of KO-35. Knowing if Shuffle Jack gets this map, it will ruin his chances because he heard rumors of Jack planning to give it to the Dark Royal Family on Desolan(confirmed in A Pirates Gamble). So Silas decides to give him a map that leads to a dead end and headed to the Moon on KO-35. There he unlocked the seal and crimson lighting surrounded him. The next moment, Silas is seen wearing the armor for himself and used his newfound powers to create a staff. Afterwards, he commandeered the Black Galleon and headed straight to Kistran(Jack's home planet) to destroy it as a test of his powers. Soon he makes his return to Shintohara. Return to Shintohara During the last days of peace on the planet, Silas spies on Amadeus as he sees Kai creating a Gold Super Megaforce Key and the Diamond upgrade key. With a scornful look on his face, Silas goes into his Crimson Armor mode and attacks Shintohara. As the planet goes into flames, Amadeus and Kai watches on to see Silas on the planet. Demanding for the Ranger Keys, he met resistance from Amadeus who told him because of his corruption, he is unworthy of the powers. Silas retaliated by injuring Kai and him. However when he attempted to take the keys, he found the box empty and Amadeus was gone with them. Silas faced Kai who helped in the escape and they fought. He defeated Kai and severely injured him to the point he left him to die on the destroyed planet(unaware of the fact that Electras saw this and rescued Kai that eventually lead to his current form as Argus). Silas then took the Black Galleon and pursued Amadeus. Confrontation with Vekar and meeting Levira Upon hearing that Amadeus had been on Andresia, Silas followed the trail to the planet and to his dismay the Armada attacked there. Silas met Vekar and ordered him to leave. He refused and they fought the first time. After being defeated, Vekar further insulted him by taking out his right eye and Shuffle Jack appeared in secret to destroy his beloved ship as part of his payback for Silas' actions in betraying him. Leaving him there, Shuffle Jack continues his piracy, while the Armada made it's way to Earth. Sometime later, Levira happen across Silas and took him back to her home world of Matrichalon in the M-55 Galaxy. It was there she was recruited into the newly formed Space Pirates, because of her strength and intelligence, later becoming his wife. Silas also recruited Gamra and Invidious, but had refused to take on Vito(Levira's younger brother). He also had to contend with his father-in-law, Magius Aradok(Based in Los Dark). Soon Levira was able to help Silas hijack a Crimson colored ship flying under the Armada flag and he had her be a spy saboteur for the Space Pirates in secret. It was during that time, Silas got a chance at revenge on Vekar after overhearing his attempt on KO-35. There he was able to get revenge for the loss of his eye by ruining Vekar's face(yes folks, he is vain) and destroying KO-35 himself before heading to Earth. Meeting with the Rangers, theft of the Ranger Keys and Legendary Battle Arriving on Earth, Silas had his first encounter with the Megaforce Rangers and soundly defeated them in battle. This angered Vekar and reignited the rivalry between them. Silas had a direct involvement in the destruction of the Armada Megazord with Vekar inside it, using the Venjix virus as an inside weapon. Sometime later in Vrak is Back, Silas learned that Vrak had return and had to stand down, though it didn't stop him from plotting against Vrak. When Drill Horns was defeated by Kai in a giant-sized battle, Silas along with the other Space Pirates were smug that he was losing. Vrak calmly reminded him that the battle isn't over yet and took the battle himself. After Vrak was destroyed, Silas lamented that while he was a fool like Vekar, he had to give Vrak credit because unlike his idiot, vain and childish brother, Vrak knew the importance of the Ranger keys. In The Powers of Pink, Silas put his plans in motion by awakening Moonax and sent him to fight off Kai, while Levira deals with Emma. He took the fight on to the other Rangers and defeated them. Using his staff, Silas extracted the Ranger Keys out of them and the past Rangers. However, his mistake in not collecting the Fifth Legendary Ranger Keys and the Extra Ranger Keys proved costly and became his undoing as Emma fought him in a one on one match. Nearly defeated, Silas attempted to take her Ranger Keys. It got blocked by Yelzor who used his own crystalized eye to absorb Silas's energy and reflected back to him, taking out the crystalized eye on his right. Silas pulled down his eye patch and repowered to make him pay for that insult. Pulling out his armored gun, Silas grabbed Yelzor and fired in his eye to take him out. Enraged, Emma and Silas' fight got more intense(each losing a weapon). Silas got defeated by Emma and swore revenge. He got another fight when she tried to rescue Kai and depower Platinox(upgraded using Kai's Gold Ranger Powers) in The Kidnapping of Gold. Silas loses this fight again and his staff got reduced by to his two headed snake form(similar to Zedd's Z-Staff being his pet boa constrictor). After Venorak was seemingly destroyed, Silas challenged both the Megaforce Rangers and the past Rangers in the Legendary Battle. He defeats them in battle with the Space Pirates(minus Vito and Invidious who has activated the implosion device and Snakius and Bluderous secretly capturing Gosei). Before he could extract the keys, a giant-sized Venorak appeared, angered with the Space Pirates. While Megaforce Rangers fight Venorak as giants, the past Rangers continued their fight with the Space Pirates. Even though the Rangers win the battle, Silas announced the Space Pirates have won the war and the implosion device destroys the underwater command center. Dino Steel Silas and the Space Pirates are celebrating their victory until the Bountier Empire appear. The leader, Sledge, had forced the Space Pirates to flee to Magius Aradok, Silas' father-in-law in the M-55 Galaxy. However, they didn't stay away for long after hearing that Sledge has been temporarily destroyed, from Heckyl(based on Enter from Go-Buster). Now back near the vicinity of Earth, Silas and Levira makes their base on the Moon in a motorhome(mobile base). They found both Invidious and Vito who had lost their memories and living as Spike and Mike's butlers. After berating the two for forgetting that they were bad guys, Silas uses his powers to restore their memories. Once reunited with them, Silas sends the two to launch Vinnie Centiface(100 Face Chaos from Kyoruger, voiced by Alexis Lang) on Earth to the Bountier Empire(an attempt to avoid Poisandra, Sledge's wife, from tracing the renegade monster back to them). Though, Invidious and Vito succeed, they subsequently lost the remote which earned them, Silas' fury because it left them with no chance of controlling Centiface. His next attempts to recapture Centiface ends in failure and finally he exiles Vito and Invidious out of the mobile base until they find something useful to help recapture Centiface. Soon after Silas and Levira tells them about Madrigal and her fiancé, Maverick(Bacchus Gil from Gokaiger), they were discovered by the two, via Shift and Delete(twin servants based on Escape from Go-Busters). When the Rangers got caught in a hopeless situation against Madrigal and Maverick's monster, Dimatron(Based on Escape's evolved form), the Space Pirates were amused, except for both Silas and Heckyl. When Levira makes an off comment about them taking over Earth, she realizes why he wasn't entertained by this. When Vito asks what's wrong, Silas berates the Space Pirates and makes them realize what's at stake for them if the Rangers lose to Madrigal and Maverick. As soon as they are defeated, the Bountier Empire will take over Earth and leave the Space Pirates with nothing by forcing them back in exile. Silas hates the idea that he will have to help the Rangers once more, but also despises the fact that if nothing is done to prevent Madrigal and Maverick from winning, the Space Pirate would have return in exile. After Heckyl leaves in his Snide form to get Rojo to help them, Silas awaits for the sabotage to happen. Using Rojo's anger to their advantage, he unwittingly helps the Space Pirates sabotage Madrigal and Maverick by exposing Dimatron in her real form, Shift and Delete, and allowing the Rangers to destroy the two once and for all. Defeated, Madrigal and Maverick escapes to the Moon to confront the Space Pirates again. During the argument, Madrigal accuses Silas for using Heckyl to trick Rojo to sabotage them. Amused, he claimed that Rojo's anger and hatred for the two proved useful to the Space Pirates. Maverick claimed he and Madrigal knew they were back and that Heckyl was really part of the Pirates. However, the two were forced to flee permanently when they saw an angry Sledge again, this time upgraded into his new form. Before leaving Madrigal revealed Silas' return, which Sledge told her that he wasn't surprised by this. Sometime later, Silas procured the Talon Energem before Sledge did and was able to find someone to use it's powers for his purposes. After brainwashing Tyler Davies, he is sent to Earth around the time Sledge sends his own monster, Memorella(based on Debo Kyaween from Kyoruger), to attack. During the fight, Silas and the Space Pirates confront Sledge and the Bounters. Then Davies betrays the Space Pirates by revealing himself to be immune to Silas' manipulation and is actually Gosei's son. Despite the setback, Silas was able to get even with the Bountier Empire. Galaxy Train and the Evil Federation Alliance Sometime after the Bountiers went into a period of inactivity, the Space Pirates can resume their attack. They came across trouble from the Shadow Train Gang, lead by Empress Kuroki(a high member of the Evil Federation Alliance). This time they were both challenged by a new set of Rangers, the Galaxy Train Rangers, lead by Reese Carlyle, the pink Galaxy Train Ranger. Trivia *Though Silas follows his counterpart, Basco, he has numerous differences from him. **1. Silas has destroyed three planets: Kistran, Shintohara and Ko-35. **2. He has severely injured Kai and left him to die on Shintohara, whereas Basco just shot Marvelous **3. Severely injured Amadeus that lead to his current form and Silas being a problem to the Armada. Basco just betrayed the Red Pirates to gain a favorable position in the Zangyack. **4. Has a rivalry with Vekar, whom he derides as a vain, childish and impulsive fool who can't fight his own battles. In turn, Vekar refers to Silas as an arrogant jerk and hates the fact that he is more successful as a villain. **5. His Crimson Armor form is his power-up and is Shintoharan humanoid. Basco only has a human form as his guise, while his armor form is his true form. **6. Founded the Space Pirates with Levira. He never had a pet monkey unlike Basco. **7. Silas has betrayed two mentors in his lifetime: Amadeus and Shuffle Jack(the later who taught him how to be a pirate.) Basco only betrayed Aka Red. **8. Personality wise, Silas is more serious and borderline to sociopathic than Basco. **9. Has commandeered two ships: The Black Galleon(originally owned by Shuffle Jack before it's destruction) and the Crimson Skull. Basco gained a crimson ship during his employment under the Zangyack. **10. Gained two Ranger rivals: Kai(his longstanding rival) and Emma. Basco only had Marvelous as his rival. *Silas shares similarities to Zedd in being the only villain to wield a staff and have a wife. His annoyance to Vito mirrors Zedd's own with his idiotic skeleton brother-in-law, Rito. However, he also shares similarities to Astronema in being calm and calculating, as well as being the only villain to take on the Rangers in every episode. Silas has similarities to both Mesogog and Ransik(the accidental mutant) in being from the darker aspects of humanity. Category:Main Villains Category:Male Category:Good to Evil Category:Shintoharan Category:Humanoid Category:Ranger Rivals